shiro_heichifandomcom-20200214-history
Collected sayings of Shinsei
Below is a few collected sayings from the Tao of Shinsei. There are many more known in the Empire, and few know the entire Tao by heart. Shinsei once said... ''''1. When darkness descends, a man must find allies in the shadows. 2. It takes a wise man to see an obstacle as it truly is and not as it appears to be. 3. Brave men may be forgotten; brave deeds never so. 4. … for the more corrupt the soul, the more painful it becomes to look upon the pure. So it is with crystal and jade and the creatures of the dark lands. Remember this, Hantei, for it will one day save your life. 5. A clear mind can topple even the strongest will. 6. There are no secrets. There is no understanding. Void is all and nothing. It is the dance of the elements. 7. In order to choose the correct path, you must know the pitfalls that await you. 8. Knowing your advantages does you no good if your enemy is able to keep you from employing them. 9. Friendship is truly tested when it is time to share the burden. 10. One must learn to see what is to be seen and to see through what others wish you to see. 11. The way of darkness always brings great power. The way of darkness always brings a great price. 12. Only the face of all that is and is not can reveal the truth. 13. It is the sound of purest harmony, the sound of the universe. Make your soul sing its song, and you will find there is nothing you cannot accomplish. 14. Following a false light only leads you deeper into darkness 15. Desperate men employ desperate measures. 16. Your soul - your life energy - is not bound by flesh. It can reach where your fingers cannot. 17. Petting scorpions with a compassionate hand only gets you a sting. 18. You need no armor; you need no sword. You need only to know that you cannot be defeated. 19. When your enemy is certain you cannot act, victory is within your reach. 20. The only true test of courage is the last one. 21. While others lament on what they should have done, the wise man prepares for what he should do next. 22. Guard your word carefully, for you own every word you speak. 23. You cannot balance the elements while you are without balance. 24. Destiny does not believe in secrets. When something is meant to be, it is obvious to all but the foolish. 25. A sagacious general, armed with the knowledge of his enemy, will be able to act as is he knows his enemy's every thought. 26. The higher you stand above modesty, the easier it becomes to lose your footing. 27. Winds blow, nations change, fortunes rise and fall, but the simple folk will always be asked to shoulder the weight. 28. We tell the tales of heroes to remind ourselves that we also can be great. 29. Every journey begins with a single step. Step well, and your journey will be filled with fortune. Step poorly, and it will be wrought with disaster. 30. You cannot live while hiding from life. 31. A handful of wealth is worth a handful of dust when compared to the riches a samurai's family gives to him. 32. You own every word you speak 33. A courageous man has no need to be cruel. 34. While you rest, your enemy practices 35. The truth of the world can be found sitting at the riverside. The river never begins, the river never ends. All of life is like the river. Lessons never begin and lessons never end. 36. Hesitation is the seed of defeat 37. Every day of his life a man has only one judge, and that judge is himself 38. A man must find his place in life, or he is a wandering fool, never content, never at peace, bringing discord with him wherever he goes 39. Held in a hand you trust, it is your ally. Held in a hand you do not trust, it is your enemy. 40. Learn the way of fire and you learn the way of the world. 41. The wind moves with such subtlety, you do not even notice your own breathing. Be aware. Only a fool knows the wind is empty. 42. Earth is the virtue of resilience and temperance. Only by understanding how to hold one's strength can one release it properly. Fire is the virtue of purity of action. Only action without the weight of thought will be as that of fire. Water is deep and strong and fluid. Only by understanding the strength of water can one's mind be pure and deep and fluid and strong. Air is the subtle touch. Only by understanding the shifting winds can one understand the shifting pulse of the heart and the world around him. Void is last. It is all and it is none. You cannot understand the secret of void; you must know it. 43. You cannot command the elements any more than you can command the stars in heaven. You must learn to hear the music of the celestial chorus. Once that is done, you must learn to dance 44. 'What is the deepest truth?' the Emperor asked Shinsei. Shinsei smiled and said, 'Everything I have taught you is wrong.' 45. Only when you are in the grave will you have nothing more to learn. 46. The worst enemy is the absence of hope 47. A monk asked Shinsei, 'What are the teachings of a lifetime?' Shinsei said to him, 'An appropriate statement 48. True nobility comes not from being superior to another man, but from being superior to your past 49. Shinsei said, 'Who binds you?' The Emperor said, 'No one binds me - I am the Emperor...' 'A contradiction in itself.' said the monk with a smile 50. It is honorable to be accused by those who deserve to be accused 51. A person overwhelmed still lives, a person dishonored died long before their heart ceases to beat 52. The truth is always simple. Liars make things complicated 53. In each beginning is the thread of an ending, and each story must have a conclusion. In each cradle is the shadow of the grave 54. To serve the Tao is to serve the Empire. The one cannot be parted from the other, no more than the sea can be parted with the land 55. There is no such thing as coincidence. There are only auspicious occasions 56. What you call 'I' is merely a door that moves when you inhale and exhale 57. Do not judge a man by the lord he serves. Judge him by his choice of enemies 58. The words of the Tao are simple. Following the Tao is complex. So does the simple show the outward things, the complex reveals the soul. 59. Do not be wary of men who take risks with title and lands. Be wary of men who have nothing to lose 60. Sometimes the downfall of the houses hinges on the fumble of a wrist 61. If a general is wise, he knows that a single man can halt an entire army 62. When you are doing one thing, be concerned with that one thing and nothing else. Distraction breeds disaster. 63. Wisdom can be found in many places, but you must always begin at home 64. Courage may feed a man’s soul, but it is rice that feeds his belly, and an army cannot move on courage alone. 65. A wise man does not fear long knives, but knives that may only strike close. 66. There are subtler strategies and deadlier battlefields than even I know. 67. When ten thousand men clash with arms and fire, it is always a single man’s actions that make the difference. 68. There cannot be two suns in the heavens or two Emperors on earth. 69. Wherever there is light, there must be shadow. 70. One must bow to offer help to a fallen man 71. The elements are not the means to an end … they are the beginning and the end 72. An ocean to a small stream, the leader to his people, this is the Tao to the world 73. At times, the voice of peace must ring like Thunder. 74. A black heart hides many secrets. The blackest heart hides the deadliest secret of all. 75. Appreciation of beauty is the beginning of wisdom. 76. Study what the pine and cherry blossom can teach. Man is not the only keeper of enlightenment. 77. Two men can brave what one man cannot. 78. You can steal a samurai’s weapon and armor, but you can never steal his honor. 79. Those with pure purpose have the strength to never fail 80. In the beginner’s mind, there are many possibilities. In the expert’s there are few. 81. Wisdom comes in finding the opportunities that dilemmas provide. 82. You cannot catch the moon in a lake. You cannot destroy what you cannot find 83. If you are willing to sacrifice yourself for all things, then you can be trusted with the world 84. When the way comes to an end, then change, and having changed, pass through 85. *You do not have to outrun the bear. You must only outrun your friend. 86. It is better to light a candle than curse the darkness 87. Running a country is like cooking fish. Don’t over do it. 88. *Do not take a poor man into your home and expect him to pay. 89. Those who stand alone, fall alone. 90. Virtue is not left to stand alone. He who practices it will have. 91. They must often change, who would be constant in happiness or wisdom. 92. The superior man is modest in his speech but exceeds in his actions. 93. It is not possible for one to teach others who cannot teach his own family. 94. He who merely knows right principles is not equal to him who loves them. 95. To be able under all circumstances to practice five things constitutes perfect virtue; these five things are gravity, generosity of soul, sincerity, earnestness and kindness. 96. We don't know yet about life, how can we know about death? 97. Mankind differs from the animals only by a little, and most people throw that away. 98. If you enjoy what you do, you'll never work another day in your life. 99. The Master said, (the good man) does not grieve that other people do not recognize his merits. His only anxiety is lest he should fail to recognize theirs. 100. Men of superior mind busy themselves first getting at the root of things; when they succeed, the right course is open to them. 101. One excellent way to practice the rules of propriety is to be natural. 102. When truth and right go hand in hand, a statement will bear repetition. 103. Sorrow not because men do not know you; but sorrow that you do not know men. 104. To govern simply by statute and to maintain order by means of penalties is to render the people evasive and devoid of a sense of shame. 105. If you observe what people take into their hands, observe the motives, note what gives them satisfaction; then will they be able to conceal from you what they are? 106. When you know a thing, maintain you know it; when you do not, acknowledge it. This is the characteristic of knowledge. 107. Let The leader of men promote those who have ability, and instruct those who have it not, and they will be willing to be led. 108. To see what is right and not to do it, that is cowardice. 109. The superior man is not contentious. He contends only as in competitions of archery; and when he wins he will present his cup to his competitor. 110. A man without charity in his heart, what has he to do with ceremonies? A man without charity in his heart, what has he to do with music? 111. He who has sinned against Heaven has none other to whom his prayer may be addressed. 112. Tell me, is there anyone who is able for one whole day to apply the energy of his mind to virtue? It may be that there are such, but I have never met with one. 113. If we may learn what is right in the morning, we should be content to die in the evening. 114. The scholar who is intent upon learning the truth, yet is ashamed of his poor clothes and food, is not worthy to be discoursed with. 115. It is as hard to be poor without complaining as to be rich without becoming arrogant. 116. The superior men are sparing in their words and profuse in their deeds. 117. My great concern is not with men who do not know me, but with men who cannot understand me. 118. Shinseiwas asked, "What say you of the remark, 'Repay enmity with kindness'?" And he replied, "How then would you repay kindness? Repay kindness with kindness, and enmity with justice." 119. Not to teach a man who can be taught, is to waste a man; to teach a man who cannot be taught, is a waste of words. The wise will lose neither men nor words. 120. A workman who wants to do his work well must first prepare his tools. 121. I have not yet met the man who loves virtue as he loves beauty. 122. Shinsei was asked, "Is there one word that sums up the basis of all good conduct?" And he replied, "Is not 'reciprocity' that word? What you yourself do not desire do not put before others." 123. Not to react after committing an error is in itself an error. 124. The superior man may not be conversant with petty details, yet can be entrusted with important matters; the inferior man may be conversant with petty details yet cannot be entrusted with important matters. 125. Three things the superior man guards against: lust of the flesh in youth, combativeness in maturity, and ambition in old age. 126. Only the supremely wise and the abysmally ignorant do not change. 127. Does Heaven ever speak? The four seasons come and go, and all creatures thrive and grow. Does Heaven ever speak! 128. What harm can a man do to the sun or the moon by wishing to stop either in its course? It only shows that he knows not his own limitations. 129. Shinsei was asked, "What say you are the essentials of good government?" He answered, "The ruler should esteem the five excellences and avoid the four evils. The five excellences are: plenitude without extravagance; taxation without exciting discontent; desire without covetousness; dignity without haughtiness; majesty without fierceness. The four evils to be avoided are: without instruction in the law, to inflict punishment - that is tyranny; without proper warning to expect perfect adherence - that is oppression; late in giving orders and expecting early obedience - that is robbery; to tax and to spend in a stingy manner - that is a misuse of government function." 130. He who does not recognize the existence of a Divine Law cannot be a superior man. 131. Chop wood, carry water. 132. Before a person studies Zen, mountains are mountains and waters are waters; after a first glimpse into the truth of Zen, mountains are no longer mountains and waters are no longer waters; after Enlightenment, mountains are once again mountains and waters once again waters. 133. The willow is green; flowers are red. 134. The flower is not red, nor the willow green. 135. The raindrops patter on the Basho leaf, but these are not the tears of grief; this is only the anguish of him who is listening to them. 136. Lovely snow flakes, they fall nowhere else! 137. Everything the same; everything distinct. 138. If you meet on the way a man who knows, Don't speak a word, - don't keep silent! 139. If the waves of the Zen stream were alike, innumerable ordinary people would get bogged down. 140. Say one word with your mouth shut! 141. Even a good thing isn't as good as nothing 142. Catch the vigorous horse of your mind. 143. All that we are is the result of what we have thought: it is founded on our thoughts and is made up of our thoughts. 144. If a man speaks or acts with an evil thought, pain follows him, as the wheel follows the foot of the ox that draws the cart; if a man speaks or acts with a pure thought, happiness follows him, as a shadow that never leaves him. 145. Hatred is not diminished by hatred at any time. Hatred is diminished by love - this is the eternal law. 146. As rain breaks through an ill-thatched roof, so lust breaks through the ill-trained mind. 147. The evildoer mourns in this world, and he mourns in the next - he mourns in both. He mourns and suffers when he sees the evil results of his own deeds. 148. Thoughtfulness is the road to heaven; thoughtlessness, the road to death. 149. The thoughtful do not die; the thoughtless are as if dead already. 150. By thoughtfulness, by restraint and self-control, the wise man may make for himself an island which no flood can overwhelm. 151. Fools follow vanity; but the wise man prizes his thoughtfulness as a treasure. 152. If a man's faith is unstable and his peace of mind troubled, his knowledge will not be perfect. 153. Man, whose body is as fragile as a jar, should make his thoughts firm as a fortress. 154. He who knows that his body is like froth and as unsubstantial as a mirage, will break the flower-tipped arrow of the Great Tempter and never see the King of Death. 155. Like a beautiful flower full of color but without scent are the fair words of him who himself does not act accordingly. 156. The scent of flowers does not travel against the wind; but the fragrance of good people travels even against the wind. 157. Even upon a heap of rubbish the lotus will grow full of sweet perfume and delight; even so the true disciple of the enlightened Buddha will shine forth among the people who walk in darkness. 158. Long is the night to him who is wakeful; long is the mile to him who is tired; long is life to the foolish who do not know the true law. 159. "These sons belong to me and this wealth belongs to me" - with such thoughts the fool tries to console himself. He himself does not belong to himself, how much less his sons and wealth! 160. The deed of which a man must repent, and the results of which he receives with tears, is not well done; the deed which a man does not repent, and the results of which he receives with joy, is well done. 161. An evil deed, like freshly drawn milk, does not turn sour at once. 162. As long as the evil deed done does not bear fruit, the fool thinks it is like honey; but when it ripens, then he suffers. 163. The fool wishes for precedence among the monk, for lordship in the monasteries, for honor among other people. 164. If you can meet a man who can show you what is to be avoided and knows how to administer reproof, follow him as you would follow a man who can reveal hidden treasures . 165. As a solid rock is not shaken by the wind, so the wise man does not waver before blame or praise. 166. If, whether for his own sake or for the sake of others, a man neither wishes for a son, nor wealth, nor leadership, and if he does not wish for any success by unfair means, he is a good and wise man. 167. Few there are among men who arrive at the other shore; most of them run up and down this shore. 168. Those whose minds are well-grounded in the seven elements of knowledge, who cling to nothing with rejoicing, who curb their appetites and are full of light, they gain Nirvana even in this world. 169. Though a man go out to battle a thousand times against a thousand men, if he conquers himself he is the greater conqueror. 170. Not even a god can change into defeat the victory of a man who has vanquished himself. 171. If a man commits a sin, let him not do it again; let him not delight in it, for the accumulation of evil is painful. 172. Even if the water falls drop by drop, it will fill the pot; and the fool will become full of evil, even though he gathers it little by little. 173. Not in the sky, not in the midst of the sea, not even in the clefts of the mountains is there a spot in the whole world where, if a man abide there, death could not overtake him. 174. All men tremble at punishment and all men fear death; remember that you are like them and do not kill nor cause slaughter. 175. Not nakedness, not matted locks, not dirt or fasting or sleeping on the bare earth, or sitting motionless can purify a man who has not overcome his doubts. 176. One's own self is the most difficult to subdue. 177. Self is the lord of self. 178. The pure and impure stand and fall by their own deeds; no one can purify another. 179. He whose evil deeds are covered by good deeds brightens up the world, like the moon when freed from clouds. 180. Not to blame, not to strike, to be moderate in eating, to sleep and sit alone, and to dwell on the highest thoughts - this is the teaching of the Awakened. 181. Men, driven by fear, go to many refuges - to the mountains, to the forests, to groves of sacred trees - but none delivers him from his pains. But he who takes refuge with Buddha - who sees the Four Holy Truths and follows the Eightfold Holy Path - he will be delivered from pain. 182. We live happily, indeed, among men who hate us, free from hatred; among men who are greedy, free from greed. Though we call nothing our own, we shall be like the bright gods, feeding on happiness. 183. Victory breeds hatred. He who has given up both victory and defeat, he is contented and happy. 184. There is no fire like passion; there is no evil like hatred; there is no pain like this body; there is no happiness greater than peace. 185. He who has tasted the sweetness of solitude and tranquility becomes free from fear and free from sin. 186. From pleasure come grief and fear; he who is free from pleasure knows neither grief nor fear. 187. Kinsmen, friends and lovers (well-wishers) salute a man who has been away for a long time and returns safe from afar; likewise his good works receive a man when he comes from this world to the other. 188. No suffering befalls the man who calls nothing his own. 189. He who holds back rising anger like a rolling chariot is a real driver; others are but holding the reins. 190. Let a man overcome greed with liberality and lies with truth. 191. By these three steps you will come near to the gods: speak the truth; do not yield anger; give even though you have but a little to give. 192. There is an old saying: they blame him who sits silent; they blame him who speaks much; they blame him who says little. There is no one in the world who does not get blamed. 193. Life is easy to live for a man who is without shame, bold as a crow, a mischief-maker, insulting, arrogant and dissolute. But life is hard to live for a man who is modest, always looks for what is pure, free from attachment, unassuming, and clear of vision. 194. You yourself must make the effort. The Buddhas are only teachers. 195. All created things perish; he who knows and sees this is at peace in a world of pain. All existing things in this world are unreal; he who knows and sees this is beyond the thrall of grief. 196. Cut down the whole forest of desire, not just one tree only. 197. "Here I shall dwell in the winter and summer, here I shall dwell in the rain" - so the fool thinks, but does not think of death. 198. If by leaving a small pleasure one sees a great pleasure, the wise man will leave the small pleasures to look at the great. 199. Good people shine from afar, like the peaks of the Himalayas. 200. The passion of a heedless man grows like a creeper, and he runs from life to life, like a monkey seeking fruit in the forest. 201. The gift of the Law exceeds all gifts; the sweetness of the Law exceeds all sweetness; the delight in the Law exceeds all delight; the extinction of all desire overcomes all suffering. 202. Without knowledge there is no meditation, without meditation there is no knowledge. He who has knowledge and meditation is near to Nirvana. 203. You already know what you need. 204. You need to unlearn what you have learned before you can understand. 205. What you are is what you have been, and what you will be is what you do now 206. A monk came to Shinsei. Shinsei said, "Make your bows." The monk did so and sat up. Shinsei then gave him a poke with his staff and the monk reacted a little. Shinsei said, "You're not blind then," and told him to come nearer. The monk did so. Shinsei said, "You're not deaf then," and added, "Do you understand?" The monk replied, "No." Shinsei said, "Aha! You're not dumb I see." The monk then realized the meaning. 207. Do not mistake understanding for realization, and do not mistake realization for liberation. 208. If you understand, things are just as they are. If you do not understand, things are just as they are. 209. The way a man talks reveals his character 210. Knowledge itself is power 211. As you sow so will you reap 212. Seize the day, trust as little as possible in tomorrow 213. It is sweet and glorious to die for one's country 214. As a true translator you will take care not to translate word for word 215. But who will guard the guardians themselves? 216. Let him love tomorrow who has never loved and let he who has loved love tomorrow 217. It is sometimes pleasant even to act like a madman 218. Even one hair has a shadow 219. When they make a desolation they call it peace 220. If you want peace prepare for war 221. Love conquers all, and let us yield to it 222. Hell calls hell 223. Pale Death with impartial tread beats at the poor man's cottage door and at the palaces of kings 224. Be sure that it is not you that is mortal, but only your body. For that man whom your outward form reveals is not yourself; the spirit is the true self, not that physical figure which and be pointed out by your finger 225. The welfare of the people is the ultimate law. 226. If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world. 227. All that is gold does not glitter; not all those that wander are lost. 228. It is folly to punish your neighbor by fire when you live next door. 229. Wise men talk because they have something to say; fools, because they have to say something. 230. False words are not only evil in themselves, but they infect the soul with evil. 231. The beginning is the most important part of the work. 232. If virtue precede us every step will be safe. 233. It is pleasant at times to play the madman. 234. He who boasts of his ancestry is praising the deeds of another. 235. In quarrels such as these not ours to intervene. 236. Look with favour upon a bold beginning. 237. O tyrant love, to what do you not drive the hearts of men. 238. It is easy to go down into Hell; night and day, the gates of dark Death stand wide; but to climb back again, to retrace one's steps to the upper air - there's the rub, the task. 239. Fortune favors the brave. 240. In the morning, when you are sluggish about getting up, let this thought be present: 'I am rising to a man's work.' 241. Nothing happens to any thing which that thing is not made by nature to bear. 242. Look well into thyself; there is a source of strength which will always spring up if thou wilt always look there. 243. The universe is change; our life is what our thoughts make it. 244. Think not disdainfully of death, but look on it with favor; for even death is one of the things that Nature wills. 245. It is not always the same thing to be a good man and a good citizen. 246. What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies. 247. I count him braver who overcomes his desires than him who overcomes his enemies. 248. Evil draws men together. 249. Nothing endures but change. 250. No man ever steps in the same river twice, for it's not the same river and he's not the same man. 251. Every man is the architect of his own fortune. 252. True courage is to stand against evil, even when we stand alone. 253. You either live in hope, or you live in despair. 254. Our lives are measured not by gain but giving. 255. Do not enter with defeat in your heart for that is the first victory of evil. 256. The greatest accomplishment is not in never falling, but in rising again. 257. Courage is not the chance to challenge fear, but the chance to do what is right. 258. The goal of life is living in agreement with nature. 259. Think like a wise man but communicate in the language of the people. 260. If you consider what are called the virtues in mankind, you will find their growth is assisted by education and cultivation. 261. Truth persuades by teaching, but does not teach by persuading. 262. Knowledge comes, but wisdom lingers. 263. Education is like a double-edged sword. It may be turned to dangerous uses if it is not properly handled. 264. Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens. 265. Little by little, one travels far. 266. It's a job that's never started that takes the longest to finish. 267. It's a dangerous business going out your front door. 268. Old age is the most unexpected of things that can happen to a man. 269. Roam abroad in the world, and take thy fill of its enjoyments before the day shall come when thou must quit it for good. 270. It is worse still to be ignorant of your ignorance. 271. There are more tears shed over answered prayers than over unanswered prayers. 272. Beware the man of one book. 273. Patience is the companion of wisdom. 274. You will find something more in woods than in books. Trees and stones will teach you that which you can never learn from masters. 275. The Master said, (the good man) does not grieve that other people do not recognize his merits. His only anxiety is lest he should fail to recognize theirs. 276. If you enjoy what you do, you'll never work another day in your life. 277. Mankind differs from the animals only by a little, and most people throw that away. 278. We don't know yet about life, how can we know about death? 279. To know is to know that you know nothing. That is the true meaning of knowledge 280. It does not matter how slowly you go as long as you do not stop. 281. Be not ashamed of mistakes and thus make them crimes. 282. Forget injuries, never forget kindnesses. 283. He who will not economize will have to agonize. 284. I hear and I forget. I see and I remember. I do and I understand. 285. It does not matter how slowly you go so long as you do not stop. 286. The superior man, when resting in safety, does not forget that danger may come. When in a state of security he does not forget the possibility of ruin. When all is orderly, he does not forget that disorder may come. Thus his person is not endangered, and his States and all their clans are preserved. 287. To see what is right, and not to do it, is want of courage or of principle. 288. When anger rises, think of the consequences. 289. When we see men of a contrary character, we should turn inwards and examine ourselves. 290. Wheresoever you go, go with all your heart. 291. By nature, men are nearly alike; by practice, they get to be wide apart. 292. Fine words and an insinuating appearance are seldom associated with true virtue. 293. Have no friends not equal to yourself. 294. He who exercises government by means of his virtue may be compared to the north polar star, which keeps its place and all the stars turn towards it. 295. He who speaks without modesty will find it difficult to make his words good. 296. He with whom neither slander that gradually soaks into the mind, nor statements that startle like a wound in the flesh, are successful may be called intelligent indeed. 297. Hold faithfulness and sincerity as first principles. 298. I am not one who was born in the possession of knowledge; I am one who is fond of antiquity, and earnest in seeking it there. 299. I have not seen a person who loved virtue, or one who hated what was not virtuous. He who loved virtue would esteem nothing above it. 300. If a man takes no thought about what is distant, he will find sorrow near at hand. 301. If a man withdraws his mind from the love of beauty, and applies it as sincerely to the love of the virtuous; if, in serving his parents, he can exert his utmost strength; if, in serving his prince, he can devote his life; if in his intercourse with his friends, his words are sincere - although men say that he has not learned, I will certainly say that he has. 302. Is virtue a thing remote? I wish to be virtuous, and lo! Virtue is at hand. 303. Learning without thought is labor lost; thought without learning is perilous. 304. Recompense injury with justice, and recompense kindness with kindness. 305. The cautious seldom err. 306. The determined scholar and the man of virtue will not seek to live at the expense of injuring their virtue. They will even sacrifice their lives to preserve their virtue complete. 307. The firm, the enduring, the simple, and the modest are near to virtue. 308. The man of virtue makes the difficulty to be overcome his first business, and success only a subsequent consideration. 309. The man who in view of gain thinks of righteousness; who in the view of danger is prepared to give up his life; and who does not forget an old agreement however far back it extends - such a man may be reckoned a complete man. 310. The people may be made to follow a path of action, but they may not be made to understand it. 311. The scholar who cherishes the love of comfort is not fit to be deemed a scholar. 312. The superior man cannot be known in little matters, but he may be entrusted with great concerns. The small man may not be entrusted with great concerns, but he may be known in little matters. 313. The superior man is modest in his speech, but exceeds in his actions. 314. The superior man is satisfied and composed; the mean man is always full of distress. 315. The superior man...does not set his mind either for anything, or against anything; what is right he will follow. 316. There are three things which the superior man guards against. In youth...lust. When he is strong...quarrelsomeness. When he is old...covetousness. 317. Things that are done, it is needless to speak about...things that are past, it is needless to blame. 318. To be able to practice five things everywhere under heaven constitutes perfect virtue...are gravity, generosity of soul, sincerity, earnestness, and kindness. 319. To go beyond is as wrong as to fall short. 320. Virtue is more to man than either water or fire. I have seen men die from treading on water and fire, but I have never seen a man die from treading the course of virtue. 321. Virtue is not left to stand alone. He who practices it will have neighbors. 322. What the superior man seeks is in himself. What the mean man seeks is in others. 323. What you do not want done to yourself, do not do to others. 324. When a man's knowledge is sufficient to attain, and his virtue is not sufficient to enable him to hold, whatever he may have gained, he will lose again. 325. When we see men of worth, we should think of equaling them; when we see men of a contrary character, we should turn inwards and examine ourselves. 326. When you have faults, do not fear to abandon them. 327. When you know a thing, to hold that you know it; and when you do not know a thing, to allow that you do not know it - this is knowledge. 328. While you are not able to serve men, how can you serve spirits the dead?...While you do not know life, how can you know about death? 329. With coarse rice to eat, with water to drink, and my bended arm for a pillow - I have still joy in the midst of these things. Riches and honors acquired by unrighteousness are to me as a floating cloud. 330. Without an acquaintance with the rules of propriety, it is impossible for the character to be established. 331. When you see a good man, try to emulate his example, and when you see a bad man, search yourself for his faults 332. The longest journey of any person is the journey inward. 333. The foolish man seeks happiness in the distance; the wise grows it under his feet. 334. Even on the most exalted throne in the world we are only sitting on our own bottom. 335. Vision without action is a daydream. Action without vision is a nightmare. 336. He who asks a question is a fool for a minute; he who does not remains a fool forever. 337. The gem cannot be polished without friction, nor man perfected without trials. 338. There are two rules on the spiritual path: Begin and Continue. 339. The answers of the wise may anger the fool, but the questions of the fool should never anger the wise. 340. What is most useful in the cup: what is there, or what is not? 341. Petting scorpions with a compassionate hand only gets you a sting 342. The most difficult act in that world is to sit still 343. Be more concerned with good actions than great ones 344. Friendship is tested when it is time to share the burden 345. Distant thunder tells of present danger 346. See obstacles as they truly are, not as they appear to be 347. The mountains never learned to step aside 348. following me footsteps will not lead you to what I found" 349. If Shinsei stands between you and Enlightenment, you will have to kill Shinsei. 350. Every moment has a lesson for you to learn. Learn to listen. 351. Hearts are the repositories of secrets. Lips are their locks and tongues are their keys. 352. Treat everyone you meet as if they will die tomorrow. 353. Choosing between two evils is still choosing evil. 354. Prepare the tea and leave. 355. Even a goblin is beautiful at eighteen. 356. While you rest, your enemy practices. 357. Those who choose to stand alone, fall alone. 358. You can never bake the same cake twice. 359. The only true test of courage is the last one 360. If you eat poison, don't forget to lick the dish. 361. A gift is given for the purpose of receiving one. 362. Suspect that all men are liars and that it will rain tomorrow. 363. Truth and peace never live under the same roof. 364. A face is never uglier than when it asks for praise. 365. Friends do not hold on to the past, they hold on to each other. 366. Nothing offends anger more than laughter. 367. A courageous man has no need of weapons. 368. One must bow to offer aid to a fallen man. 369. My faults derive from my parents, my virtues are my own... How foolish is this ? 370. If you are walking, walk. If you are running, run. Never meander. 371. Shintao, tea : same taste. 372. Fear is afraid of laughter. 373. Brave deeds may be forgotten. Brave men, never so. 374. The child wants to grow old fast, the parents want to grow old slowly. 375. The nail that sticks out is the one that gets pounded first. 376. The price of greatness is paid by the great, but we all reap the benefit. 377. What is written is not what is, only what is written. 378. We only sympathize with pain when it is our own. 379. Do not simply say that anything is true. Know it is true or stay silent. 380. Five and two multiplied are ten, but added are only seven. Learn by doing. 381. Kharma and shadows follow us all. 382. Don't trust a man who doesn't know how to smile. 383. If you only look for oranges at the top of the tree, you will go hungry. 384. For every single achievement, there are one hundred people looking for merit. 385. Fear is the measuring stick of ignorance. 386. Don't use two hands when one is good enough. 387. Criticism is kindness in disguise. 388. The fortuneteller cannot tell his own fortune. 389. Kindness is criticism in disguise. 390. In all the world, man is the only creature that has taught itself to argue. 391. Do not be concerned with any life but this one. One world at a time. 392. Many hands make too much work. 393. The simplest questions are the hardest to ask. 394. Blink your eyes and eighty years will pass. 395. Not all blooming flowers bear fruit 396. It is difficult enough to master yourself, let alone others. 397. The most frightening truth is gained from the mirror. 398. Do not look for life's meaning, only to live. 399. Do everything as if you have nothing else to do. 400. The bird does not care how it flies, and oh ! How it flies... 401. Many seek peace, but not many are ready to kill for it, even if only their own selves. 402. No one is offended by praise, but many are fooled by it. 403. A diversion is just that and nothing more. 404. You cannot die well if you have lived poorly. 405. A patient man learns quickly. An impatient man, not at all. 406. If the well is bad, the village will die. 407. You cannot speak of the lion's wrath until you have been under its claws. 408. Do not become a parent when your child is born, become a child. 409. Certainty murders possibility. 410. Correct your mistakes quickly. Not correcting is the greatest mistake of all. 411. Preparation is prevention. 412. Metal is tested by fire, man by what he says. 413. We tell the tales of heroes to remind ourselves that we also can be great. 414. Every day of his life, a man has only on judge, and that judge is himself. 415. Master the Way of the Earth, and you will find the virtue of the eternal mountains. 416. Take away you enemy's foundation, and you will find he is not as threatening as he once was. 417. Wisdom comes in finding the opportunities that dilemma's provide. 418. In the beginner's mind, there are many possibilities. In the expert's there are few. 419. Those with pure purpose have the strength to never fall 420. Two men can brave what one man cannot. 421. * Two monks were walking in the road when it began to rain. The old monk stood under a palm frond and carried it with him. The young apprentice said, “A brave man likes to feel nature on his face.” The old monk turned and said, “Yes, but a wise man knows to come out of the rain.” 422. Do not blame God for the Tiger. Just be thankful that he did not give him wings. 423. A Samurai was out walking when a large tiger began to chase him. The samurai ran for his life, never seeing the cliff under his feet. As he fell, he reached out and caught a vine that hung down. He looked down and saw another tiger circling below; the first tiger waited above. The vine began to give away. The samurai then saw a single strawberry growing on the vine. He reached out and ate the strawberry. How sweet it tasted! 424. * When hugging Scorpions, be wary for then half of them is behind you.